


Kiss me

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: First Kiss





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> For Ficweek

“I want more, more time with you”. Yasmine’s words echoes and reechoed in the Doctor’s brain as she called the fam in to pull the lever together. Chosen family, that’s what they were, what they could be. A step grandfather and grandson that everyone would know was unlikely to be related by blood, an ageless god and the most remarkable woman the god could ever imagine. 

“Just look at you _timelord_ the dream lord seared into her brain. “Making the pretty ones fall in love with you. You think waiting for _her_ to kiss you makes it better? 

Of course all this happened I. The moment it took for the hands to pile on the lever. 

After The TARDIS was in flight the men headed off to get settled, but Yaz’s hand remained in hers, whie the other dark hand brushed blond hair away for a clear line of sight. 

“I want more” Yaz repeated. They held the gaze for several loaded seconds. Neither of them seemed ready to date to move or close the distance. 

Ryan walked in, barely glancing in their direction. “This is my last bag, going to turn in.. See you tomorrow”.

Still looking into Yaz’ eyes the Doctor replied “sleep well Ryan.” Then in a quieter voice, meant for Yaz’s ears only “does this mean we are seeing each other then?”

The police officer steadied her nerves and moved impossibly closer. “I’d like that” she murmured. 

The Doctor made to reply “so would . .” She was interrupted by soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I like comments.


End file.
